WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN
by mexicanhuddy
Summary: que pasa cuando house se da cuenta de como era su vida con cuddy y rachel?, y que hubiese hecho para mantenerlas a su lado? historia ubicada en la temporada 7, y una serie de acontecimientos que suceden cuando aparece un fantasma de su pasado stacy.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE HUDDY PERO EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LOS CAPITULOS SE IRAN PRESENTANDO DIFICULTADES , BASADA EN LA TEMPORADA 7 DESPUES DEL ROMPIMIENTO JUSTO CUANDO HOUSE HIBA CAYENDO EN ESPIRAL, ESPERO LES GUSTE , AGRADECERIA DEJARAN COMENTARIOS YA SEAN BUENOS O MALOS PARA SABER SI ALGUIEN ESTA INTERESADO EN QUE SIGA CON ESTA HISTORIA . INSPIRADA EN LA CANCION DE BRUNO MARS**

El la veía de lejos, hermosa, segura, despreocupada parecía no importarle los acontecimientos previamente pasados, continuando con su vida de la manera mas perfecta o al menos esa era la perspectiva de house, en cambio el , somnoliento, desaliñado, sin esperanzas y con una profunda pena que embargaba su alma, he ahí house parado leyendo un expediente de su ultimo caso clínico en la central de enfermería en el grand hospital.

Esa noche estaba en su cuarto tocando su piano con una botella de whisky sobre este, recordando y lamentándose que es lo que estaría haciendo si aun estuviera con cuddy, de reojo volteo haber el reloj que se encontraba encrustrado en la pared eran las 8.30 de la noche , ,

_House, rachel ¡!, ella dijo al entrar por la puerta de su casa, quitándose el saco y las zapatillas que llevaba, colocando su bolsa sobre el buro , dirijiendo su mirada sobre la sala y encontrando a house y a rachel viendo la televisión, ohh no otra vez that filthy cartoonn , exclamo colocando su mano sobre su frente y acercándose hacia ellos , hi baby como te portaste hoy?, te has divertido con house?, haas extrañado a mami?, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso a rachel, si mami house es muy gracioso, sonrio con su cara angelical, ella sintió unas fuertes manos rodeando su cintura así como un calido y húmedo beso en su cuello que hizo recorrer un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo , te has asegurado de dejar bien parado el hospital?,o acaso se podrá derrumbar mientras estas aquí, bromeo el , siguiendola tomando por la cintura oliendo su aroma y su esencia que era una mezcla de ella y de su perfume algo que la definia aun mas, lo cual a el le encantaba, masajeando suavemente sus tensos hombros, _

_relájate cuddy ven vamos que he preparado algo de cena , solo estábamos esperándote, tu sabes alguien tiene que lavar los trastes!, el dijo sonriendo con ese tono sarcástico que lo caracterizaba, no lo dudo sonrio ella dirijiendose hacia la meza- el transcurso de la cena transcurrió plácidamente._

_Mas tarde esa noche, en el cuarto principal /Hmm gracias hoy has abusado de tus encantos , eso de hacer la cena, acostar a rachel mientras me tomaba un largo baño fue muy dulce , incluso lavar los trastes ( arqueo la ceja ), quien lo hubiera pensado sino fuera porque te he visto hacerlo ni yo misma te lo creería sonrio mientras se encontraba recostada en el pecho desnudo de house, apoyando su mejilla-_

_Eso arruinaría mi prestigio en el hospital, y por supuesto dra cuddy todo esfuerzo tiene siempre su recompensa aunque en este caso me he hido con las manos vacias ,mientras apoyaba su aspera barbilla sobre la cabeza de cuddy (acariciando su cabello), no ha habido final feliz para Little greg dijo en voz baja susurrandole ,sintiendo como ella aceptaba con su cabeza respondiéndole con un timido beso., lo siento ha sido un dia muy cansado , me siento un poco cansada pero prometo recompesar con creces tu esfuerzo ._

_Con creces? De cuanto porcentaje estamos hablando? Porque mira que la tasa del iva ha subido en… no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió como sus manos tomaban su cara y sentía nuevamente esos tibios labios , _

_house que te parece si lo negociamos mañana, ahora en este momento lo que necesito es que dejes de hablar y poder dormir para poderte pagar ella sonrio._

_En ese momento se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, sintiéndola y observándola dormir traquilamente, viendo como su respiracion disminuía, y su cuerpo se relajaba mientras seguía trazando pequeños círculos en su piel suave y tersa oliendo la frescura que emanaba después de una limpieza exhaustiva, pensando en como muchas personas la veian diariamente realizando sus actividades , desempeñándose como la decana , convenciendo a los donadores, pero era el , si el con quien ella veía el final de su dia , quien la podía llevar a la cama , y darle el sentimiento de sentirse protegida no solo de ella si no de su bebe rachel , quien house imaginaba en estos momentos durmiendo plácidamente como su mami rodeada de todos sus peluches._

FIN DE FLASHBACK::::: house miro alrededor y en cambio vio un cuarto oscuro , frio y solitario como su propia alma, frascos de vicodin tirados, al igual que botellas, dándose cuenta en lo que se había convertido su vida y en lo patético que era recordando y anhelando esos momentos que sabia no hiban a regresar, stop it ¡! Stop it ¡! Exclamo para si mismo y salió de su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMETARIOS ME HAN SERVIDO DE MUCHO SUS SUGERENCIAs, ESTOY TRATANDO DE MEJORAR EN MI REDACCIÓN, **

**EN CUANTO A LA HISTORIA LES HA PASADO QUE CUANDO ESTÁN EN UNA RELACIÓN Y SE ES DADA POR TERMINADA , MUCHAS VECES TE ARREPIENTES DE PORQUE PASO Y DE LO QUE PUDISTE HABER HECHO MEJOR, ASÍ TAMBIÉN ALGUNAS VECES UN SIMPLE OBJETO, UNA ACCIÓN O UNA ESCENA ES EL DETONANTE PARA REVIVIR LOS RECUERDOS VIVIDOS YA SEAN ESTOS BUENOS O MALOS PARTE DE ESTO QUIERO PLASMAR ESPERO LOGRARLO. **

**PORFAVOR NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS BUENOS O MALOS SON BIEN ACEPTADOS **

**PREVIAMENTE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

En ese momento se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, sintiéndola y observándola dormir tranquilamente, viendo como su respiración disminuía, y su cuerpo se relajaba mientras seguía trazando pequeños círculos en su piel suave y tersa oliendo la frescura que emanaba después de una limpieza exhaustiva, pensando en cómo muchas personas la veían diariamente realizando sus actividades , desempeñándose como la decana , convenciendo a los donadores, pero era él , si él con quien ella veía el final de su día , quien la podía llevar a la cama , y darle el sentimiento de sentirse protegida no solo a ella si no también a su bebe Rachel , quien house imaginaba en estos momentos durmiendo plácidamente como su mami rodeada de todos sus peluches.

FIN DE FLASHBACK::::: house miro alrededor y en cambio vio un cuarto oscuro , frio y solitario como su propia alma, frascos de vicodin tirados, al igual que botellas, dándose cuenta en lo que se había convertido su vida y en lo patético que era recordando y anhelando esos momentos que sabia no iban a regresar

stop it ¡! Stop it ¡! Exclamo Y salió corriendo de su habitación.

###############

Sus manos se encontraban posando en un torso acariciando una espalda desnuda, sobre las sabanas azules de su cama, sintiendo como el sudor recorría su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por su necesidad, embriaguez, y éxtasis debido al vicodin que había consumido minutos antes.

Descargando todas sus necesidades primarias e instintivas, mientras se encontraba embistiendo fuertemente a su compañera por detrás, aferrándose a ella, siendo un poco rudo y torpe a la vez ,hasta que finalmente había llegado al orgasmo que en ese momento tuvo un sabor amargo y dulce como la misma hiel.

Había recurrido una vez más a uno de sus antiguos vicios antes del vicodin y el alcohol , ella era la 4ta prostituta de todas las que lo habían acompañado ese fin de semana, se podía observar preservativos tirados por todos lados, restos de él en la cama ,en las sabanas , había perdido su lucidez todo ese fin de semana , ni un momento había permanecido sobrio , sin duda el estaba tocando fondo.

Terminando el acto se paro enfrente de la cama tambaleándose totalmente desnudo sujetando nuevamente la botella de whisky, la cual se encontraba en el piso, dio un largo trago y vio hacia su compañía quien hacia sentada en la cama empezándose a vestir.

vendedora de caricias ayúdame a olvidarla que esta noche estoy muy solo y no quiero recordarla, vendedora de caricias quédate media hora más que esta noche estoy muy solo y no me quiero suicidar…. decia con una voz melancólica dirigiéndose a ella.

#############

Como ha estado tu fin de semana? Por lo visto no muy bien, (observándolo de pies a cabeza)

Te he estado llamando, y no me contestaste ni una sola vez, acaso no has escuchado mis mensajes? Dijo Wilson mientras house se dirigía hacia el elevador en el hospital.

He estado muy ocupado, ha sido un fin de semana muy largo, pero no te preocupes no me he suicidado, aun sigo en vicodin… decía con voz sarcástica oprimiendo el botón del elevador cuando de pronto Wilson lo detuvo y se subió

Ya en serio house ?, como estas? Te vez muy mal, pensé que no te presentarías el día de hoy.

y tu seguramente te ves muy bien, va! , te has equivocado, pues aquí estoy honrándoles con mi presencia, si me permites tengo que ir a trabajar , (señalando hacia la puerta del elevador ), antes que la burocracia de este hospital me alcance y sin más salió del elevador cojeando mas de costumbre se notaba que el dolor era mayor pensaba Wilson

Como de costumbre se dirigió a su oficina entrando y encontrándose con sus patitos

Por lo visto se nota que no has tenido una buena noche, o mejor dicho un fin de semana, exclamo chase al verlo entrar-

Yo creo que no ha tenido ni bien un solo día desde que no está con cuddy se escuchaba la voz de taub como siempre puntuando los hechos

Quien ¿? , yo ¿?, (apuntando hacia su pecho y dirigiendo su mirada como si buscara a alguien mas), oh por supuesto que sí, créeme me la he pasado mejor de lo que parece, mejor imposible ya saben hay que probar todas las nacionalidades Japón, Alemania…

House tenemos un caso interrumpió foreman, paciente masculino de 70 años quien inicia con cefalea intensa, dolor cervical, amaurosis fugaz.

Ese caso es de kínder quien fue el de la grandiosa idea de agarrarlo?, o caso cuddy piensa que nuestro coeficiente ha disminuido ,'que estoy tan mal por la ruptura de nuestra relación que me tiene que dar casos que resolvía en la universidad , háganle una tomografía e inicien con los medicamentos

Ya le realizamos la Tomografía y todo normal decía foreman

Pues entonces háganle una punción lumbar, la prueba de los tres tubos y veremos si es realmente lo que estamos pensando, vamos a trabajar ¡!,

Levantándose de sus asientos deshabitaron la oficina.

house dirigiéndose hacia su silla saco el vicodin de su pantalón y se tomo varias pastillas , mientras frotaba su pierna cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

_Era de noche y cuddy se encontraba en el cuarto de Rachel arropándola acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente, _

_Te amo baby! Descansa _

_Buenas noches mami, con voz adormilada luchando por no quedarse dormida contesto Rachel_

_Saliendo del cuarto de Rachel se dirigió a la habitación, encontrando a house en la cama solamente con los bóxers puestos_

_Hmmm ya veo que alguien está esperando algo impacientemente, decía sonriendo, _

_No escuchando en ese momento contestaciones ni remarcaciones típicas de house , dándose cuenta en cambio que él se encontraba sujetando fuertemente la pierna y apretando los dientes firmemente, con presencia de sudor que escurría de su frente._

_Acercándose y tomando la mano que sujetaba la pierna, ella comenzó a frotar con un aceite de esencias de coco que se encontraba sobre el buro._

_Que tan mal es esta vez he?, de la escala del 1 a 10?_

_8 contesto con una voz casi gutural _

_Siguiendo masajeando su pierna suavemente, observo hacia abajo que también se encontraba un bulto que sobresalía entre su boxer, dándose cuenta en el momento difícil en que él se encontraba por una parte el dolor intenso de la pierna, mismo dolor que le había provocado una erección como mecanismo fisiológico, y por otra parte la frustración de no poder tener un escape._

_Cuando el musculo finalmente comenzo a calentarse el dolor fue disminuyendo así como el espasmo, aun con los ojos cerrados solo sintiendo y dejándose llevar por las tibias, suaves y delicadas manos de lisa cuddy._

_Mucho mejor ahora?, Ha disminuido el dolor? , por favor habla conmigo_

_Si esta vez es mucho mejor contesto con voz calmada sujetando sus manos, acercándose a dar un dulce y tierno beso_

_Qué te parece que prepare un baño, con agua muy tibia, empezare a llenar la tina, piensas que te puedes parar ''? , regresare para ayudarte, por favor solo no te muevas_

_media hora después los dos se encontraban en la tina house sentado en medio de las piernas de cuddy apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella , mientras ella recorría con sus dedos su cabello, masajeaba sus hombros y la parte final de su barba. _

_Te amo house , no lo dudes , no hay necesidad que pases por esto nunca más solo, yo siempre estaré ahí hasta en tus peores días, lo prometo te amo ¡!. _

Esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza y ese bendito o maldito olor a coco que era como si aun lo pudiera oler no ayudaba en nada.

##########################

Buenos días jeremy por favor si ves al dr house, puedes decirle que venga a mi oficina necesito hablar con el

Por supuesto dra cuddy, yo le pasare su mensaje y le avisare, por cierto dra han estado hablando los donadores y patrocinadores insistentemente el día de hoy

Mientras cuddy colgaba su saco dentro de su oficina con cara de frustración ya a tempranas horas de la mañana pensando en todos los asuntos pendientes que empezaban a agregarse asegurándole a su asistente en devolver las llamadas

Más tarde ese día cuddy se dirigía a paso veloz hacia la oficina de Wilson

Podrías decirme a qué horas se le ocurrirá presentarse a este hospital a tu amigo?,o si ya se presento , cosa que realmente no creo, en donde esta? , necesito hablar con él y no lo encuentro por ningún lado de este hospital. Decía Mientras entraba a la oficina de Wilson quien se encontraba firmando unas recetas y observándola con cara de confusión

Tranquila cuddy, house no ha venido a mi oficina, ha de estar escondido en algún lado evadiéndote, pero ya casi es hora de lunch así que no dudo que pronto venga hacia acá ya sabes que nunca desaprovecha la comida gratis o mejor dicho robada

Está bien, tienes razón, porfavor podrías solo decirle que es importante. Mientras salía de la oficina –

A las 11 de la mañana house entraba rápidamente al hospital dirigiéndose hacia el elevador y como todos los días dirigía la mirada rápidamente hacia la oficina de cuddy en el cual en eseta ocasión se encontraba vacía.

House , house ¡! Escuchaba mientras hacia todo lo posible por no voltear

Que horas son estas de llegar!, que te da derecho a presentarte a la hora que se te antoje , que acaso no tienes un caso que resolver, he estado buscándote en todo el hospital

Hmm buenos días dra cuddy para usted también, de verdad que hoy ha amanecido de malas he! Mientras continuaba caminando

Déjate de tonterías!, necesito que acudas a la conferencia de fundación que se llevara a cabo dentro de dos días, con traje formal y que te sepas comportar …

Lo siento no puedo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, de hecho (volteándola a ver con voz sarcástica), si de hecho estaré muy ocupado ese día le prometí a mi novia que la llevaría a pasear, así que ya sabes cómo es esto no

Cuddy soltando una risa sarcástica y con voz cada vez más irritada decía:

Si por cosas mejores te refieres a pasártela toda la noche bebiendo y tomando cuanta cosa se atraviese en tu camino , y si por novia te refieres a tus damas de compañía , entonces no tienes escusa para no ir, al menos que prefieras pasar toda la próxima semana haciendo trabajo de clínica , así que es tu decisión

Vamos cuddy es en serio? , Pensaba que no me odiabas tanto, pero ya veo que no es así, para que quieres que asista a esa tonta conferencia de donadores en donde se termina en una fiesta sin sentido, no veo cual es el punto, o acaso no has conseguido compañía para esa noche?, pues ya me has dejado saber que no soy tu mejor opción recuerdas

He estado luchando por que los patrocinadores inviertan en fondos nuevos para el departamento de diagnostico, que por cierto es en el cual trabajas, así que por lo menos podrías hacer acto de presencia y decir unas palabras de agradecimiento, pero eso es mucho pedir no es cierto?', no te queda otra opción más que pretender que te importa tan solo un poco , no llegues tarde

Viendo como cuddy desaparecía de su vista continúo con su camino

En su oficina cuddy se encontraba trabajando y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro con house y en lo mal que se sentía de verlo así, cansado que aun llevando gafas de sol no lo podían ocultar, por otra parte pensaba en lo aun más interesante que se veía portándolos, se notaba que cojeaba aun mas y eso la llenaba de tristeza-

Entonces te ha encontrado, y yo que pensaba que te estaba buscando, no se tal vez …para poder arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, es la primera vez que tienen una conversación después de el rompimiento

Vamos ¡! Jimmy boy aun sigues creyendo en cuentos de hadas, la mujer ha hecho su decisión 3 meses atrás y no hay poder del cielo que la haga cambiar

Entonces iras a la conferencia?

Nop

House sabes los problemas que te acarrearas no presentándote al evento no es cierto

Sip contesto house

**PERO ES DE SABIOS CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN NO ES CIERTO?...**

** PORFAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS SOLO TOMA UNOS SEGUNDOS Y ME AYUDAN MUCHO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA AL ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC HA HABIDO OTRAS COSAS QUE ME HAN MANTENIDO OCUPADA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, DEPENDIENDO SI DEJAN COMENTARIOS PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MÁS PRONTO!, NO OLVIDEN DEJARLOS AUN SEAN BUENOS O MALOS , Y TU QUE LEES ESTA HISTORIA Y AUN NO HAS DEJADO COMENTARIO POR FAVOR HAZME SABER SI TE GUSTA O NO ¿? O DE PLANO NO TE INTERESA ESO AYUDARA MUCHO PARA SEGUIR MEJORANDO.**

_PREVIAMENTE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

Entonces te ha encontrado, y yo que pensaba que te estaba buscando no se tal vez para poder arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, es la primera vez que tienen una conversación después de el rompimiento

Hay Jimmy boy sigues creyendo en cuentos de hadas, la mujer ha hecho su decisión 3 meses atrás y no hay poder del cielo que la haga cambiar

Entonces iras a la conferencia?

Nop

House sabes los problemas que te acarrearan no presentándote no es cierto

Sip contesto house

#################

Finalmente había llegado el día y el salón estaba con arreglos lujosos e invitados con traje de gala se podía ver a la dra cuddy en un vestido de noche clásico de color negro escotado pero no vulgar, peinado perfecto con el cabello suelto y unos labios rojos de color carmín dirigiéndose al público sobre el estrado

Es así como el hospital general de Princeton se ha llegado a posicionar como uno de los hospitales con mayor prestigio a nivel internacional, finalmente puedo llegar a la conclusión que gracias a todos los presentes, a los patrocinadores, y a la compañía Wallace, hemos llegado a alcanzar la meta de recaudación de fondos para nuestro departamento de diagnostico

No sin antes agradecer al jefe de departamento el dr Gregory house siendo uno de nuestros más preciados doctores con el que cuenta nuestra institución y a sí mismo a sus colaboradores, que sin ellos todo esto no sería posible.

En ese momento el salón se inundaba de aplausos y elogios para la dra cuddy mientras ella se dirigía a saludar a cada uno de los hombres que la esperaban impacientemente debajo del estrado.

_Pero, porque no te has cambiado? No se supone que ya deberías de estar listo?_

_Vamos cuddy si yo me cambio bien rápido, y además que se supone que me voy a poner?, hmm ya se creo que llevare esa playera de los rollingstone y estos jeans azules_

_Por supuesto que no¡ , tu traje está en mi closet es el color negro y camisa azul decía mientras terminaba de maquillarse_

_Finalmente house se había cambiado luciendo un traje negro impecable con calzado de vestir cosa totalmente rara en el _

_Hmm hueles muy bien, me encantas, luces totalmente preciosa, no dejare que nadie se te acerque ni siquiera un centímetro, es mas no dejare que ni siquiera te miren decía mientras cerraba el cierre del vestido, no sin antes recorrer sus manos desde la espalda baja hasta el cuello_

_Necesito que te comportes el día de hoy, no quiero quedar en ridículo .por favor podrías hacer eso por mi?_

_Que obtengo de recompensa si me porto bien dra cuddy, decía guiñando el ojo _

_Bueno tal vez tengas una noche divertida, o no lo se puede que otras cosas más, además tu luces muy guapo el día de hoy, hueles muy bien y también me encantas! Decía con voz sexy_

_Por supuesto de que tendré una noche divertida, ya sea de una u otra manera pero la tendré decía acercándose a ella y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos deslizándose posteriormente hacia su trasero_

_Ya veremos, eso dependerá de tu comportamiento y tu capacidad de socializar con las personas en este evento. Mientras se acercaba para besar los labios de house._

Cuando finalmente había nuevamente aterrizado en la realidad se dio cuenta de que cuddy se encontraba enfrente de el

Pensé que no vendrías, gracias por venir esta noche house

De nada dra cuddy decía mientras veía como cuddy asentaba la cabeza con una semisonrisa y se alejaba

Gregory, Gregory house?

Escuchaba como alguien llamaba por su nombre y se acercaba a la barra en donde se había pasado todo el evento tomando whisky

Cuando finalmente decidió voltear observo como una mujer rubia con una cara linda, se sentaba a su lado

Desde lejos te vi y pude identificarte, sin embargo no estaba segura, pero … has estado tomando?, cuantas llevas ya?

Ohh no dra déjeme decirle que esto es refresco de manzana con hielos y eso…

No se supondría que estas en rehabilitación y eso implicara no tomar? , que ha pasado desde que saliste de la clínica Gregory hasta donde sabíamos tu progreso era excelente, me sorprende encontrarte en este estado

Muchas veces la vida es injusta, y todo lo que sube baja si sabes a lo que me refiero

Si estas queriendo decir que lo de tu rehabilitación fue tan solo una etapa y que de todas maneras terminarías regresando a donde iniciaste, estas equivocado, nosotros vimos tu progreso en la clínica Gregory no fuiste el mismo el que saliste del que llegaste

No puedes decir que una persona no es la misma, siempre será la misma ¡!,no se puede ser dos personas totalmente diferentes!, no se puede cambiar! Decía con una voz más alta de la que inicialmente intentaba.

Tan solo dime que seguirás viendo a Nolan…decía sujetando suavemente el antebrazo derecho de house

No bien había terminado de decir eso la guapa dra cuando se dio cuenta que house se levantaba rápidamente tambaleándose debido a su estado y se acercaba a la pista de baile en donde se encontraba cuddy bailando con uno de los donadores

Saca tus malditas manos de ella ¡!, crees que por firmar un cheque tienes derecho, o tienes un pase asegurado con ella decía mientras soltaba un golpe que impacto en la mandíbula del hombre más joven que el

En ese momento se acercaba rápidamente Wilson sosteniendo a house

Nos vamos house ¡!, la fiesta ha terminado para ti, es hora de salir, antes de que sigas haciendo más el ridículo de ti mismo

Por favor Wilson sácalo de aquí, asegúrate de que llegue bien a su casa ok , decía cuddy con voz calmada

So Eso es todo,? Vamos cuddy hasta parece que de verdad te importo, no vas a gritarme, recitarme todas las horas de clínica que tendré que realizar, echarme a patadas o culparme que he arruinado tu evento!

Si eso es lo que quieres que haga, o esperas que haga, pues no lo hare.

Por supuesto que no lo harás! , No sé cómo puedes continuar con tu vida como si nada?, como si lo nuestro no hubiese pasado, como si no te hubiese importado, cuando yo …yo me muero por dentro .. (Decía con voz quebrada) pero es por eso que me has invitado, no?, para dejarme en claro que ya lo has superado, restregándome en la cara como coqueteas con otro hombre , decía gritando de rabia con sus ojos vidriosos

No eres el mejor exponente para decirme eso, cuando tú has traído a una de tus "amigas" a un evento que por supuesto te pedí que no trajeras decía tratando de mantener una voz calmada

Wilson nuevamente se había acercado y había agarrado fuertemente a house para poder llevárselo no sin antes ser detenido por este dirigiéndose nuevamente a cuddy

Entonces lo llevaras a tu cama esta noche, el si tendrá suerte?

No crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera! decía mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lagrimas que aun no escapaban

Finalmente era sacado a la fuerza por Wilson, saliendo del pasillo en el que había estado gritando, evadiendo las miradas curiosas que pudieran haber estado presente si hubiera pasado lo contrario.

Puedes quedarte con ella ¡, es una mujer fría, despiadada y sin corazón ¡! Decía mientras pasaba al lado del hombre a quien minutos antes había golpeado

Mientras tanto En el pasillo se podía ver a una lisa cuddy quien se quebraba sobre todo después de escuchar lo último que house había dicho, dejando escapar las lagrimas que había intentado retener.

Déjame Wilson, tu que si eres un agua fiesta ¡!, no me has dejado seguir aprovechando de todos los litros de whisky gratis que había en esa fiesta decía mientras entraban en su departamento siendo ayudado por Wilson

Porque siempre tienes que hacer eso house, siempre terminas creando un escándalo, no pudiste tan solo… dejar las cosas en paz, tampoco era necesario que agredieras a cuddy , lo hiciste otra vez!, se escuchaba a un alterado Wilson mientras trataba de detener a house quien ya tenía una botella de whisky en la mano

Buenas noches Wilson cierra la puerta al salir

De ninguna manera, me quedare esta noche contigo, vigilando que no te ahogues en tu propio vomito

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba un house sentando en la cama, con resaca y un dolor intenso de pierna, frotándose la cara para terminar de despertarse, tomo conciencia de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, recordaba partes del suceso, y cada vez se sentía avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo de recordar que nuevamente había vuelto hacer lo mismo de siempre, pero una parte de el también sentía que cuddy se lo merecía , merecía sentir el dolor que él estaba sintiendo esto lo decía aun respirando por la herida.

**SE ME OLVIDABA COMENTAR LA MUJER RUBIA QUIEN HABLABA CON HOUSE EN LA BARRA ERA LA DRA QUE ESTABA EN LA CLINICA EN MAYFIELD EN LAS SESIONES DE TERAPIA, LA GUERITA QUE LA VERDAD NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE ?**


End file.
